


Glitter art

by CustardCreamies



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Glitter, M/M, Silly cute fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 09:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Harry Hart arrives at the tailors one morning with his hair slightly covered in glitter.





	Glitter art

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick drabble I came up with after talking about how glitter gets everywhere with a friend XD

Harry Hart arrives at the tailors one morning with his hair slightly covered in glitter.

Merlin pretends not to notice all of five minutes before he turns to Harry with a smirk.

"Eggsy got you to babysit Daisy, didn't he?"

Harry looks at him, mouth agape and replies in a stiff manner. "He did no such thing."

"Harry, I can see the glitter in your hair and we all know who loves glitter." Merlin tells him, grinning openly.

"It's not glitter." Harry looks at him tight lipped.

"It is." Merlin nods. "And pink glitter at that, so tell me the truth."

Harry sighs and turns to face him. "Okay. Eggsy needed to take his mum to her therapy appointment and so he asked me to mind Daisy, are you happy now?"

"Perfectly." Merlin says with a chuckle. "And I suppose she got you to make glitter art with her?"

"Yes." Harry shuffles as if embarrassed.

"Please tell me you put the works of art on the fridge?" Merlin asks.

"I did. They were rather good." Harry says quietly.

Merlin shakes his head. "Eggsy has you wrapped around his finger doesn't he?"

Harry doesn't really have a reply to that, so he just busies himself with writing his report log as Merlin smirks at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
